


Why the Delanceys can have a redemption arc

by Whooooooops



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Rant, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooooooops/pseuds/Whooooooops
Summary: I was scrolling tumblr and I got kinda mad at some of the stuff I was seeing, so here's my opinion on the matter.
Kudos: 5





	Why the Delanceys can have a redemption arc

Ok, as I mentioned in the summary, I was scrolling through tumblr and saw a bunch of things about how the delanceys are horrible and can never ever be redeemed ever. I strongly disagree. Yes, the boys are bad people, and yes they should have to deal with their consequences, but everyone has done horrible things, what if you were defined only by your mistakes. If we're not to write them in that way, why do people redeem any villain at all? That's literally what fanfiction is. I will give you that he did some bad things to crutchie, but did you watch the entire musical? Why aren't you mad about everything else that happened as well? In the 1992 movie, it's clear that the Delancey's are under Wiesel's thumb, and in the musical at least Oscar doesn't want to do what he's doing. While they're not innocent, I can definitely see a begrudged alliance with the newsies. Pulitzer and Wiesel have money, while the Delanceys are obviously working class. Again, it's definitely not the best thing to be doing, but they're probably being paid to do this as there's no other choice. I close this rant with, let people write what they wanna write. So what if it's a villain? If it makes you that mad that people like certain characters then I think you have some bigger problems on your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this multichaperted, just to defend characters that I think are hated on too much. Lmk if you'd like that.


End file.
